List of JavaScript enhancements
Note: Please visit the JS and CSS Cheatsheet for more info on how to use JS and CSS. A list of JavaScript enhancements categorized by type. If you find random JS that may be useful on other wikis, you can add it on the JavaScript Cookbook. Scripts: Part 1 Tools= These are scripts that help with Wiki organisation and maintenance tasks. They are for personal use only, only add them to your personal script pages. * AjaxPatrol — Makes the patrol links on diffs and new pages ajax links so that you can patrol without leaving the current page. * AjaxUndo — Adds an Ajax undo link next to the normal undo link on page histories. * CacheCheck — Crosses out resolved entries on cached special pages. * CategoryRenameAuto-update — Moves categories while fixing them on pages. * QuickTools — Adds a multitude of administrative ajax functions in a tidy drop down menu for ease of use. * PageRenameAuto-update — Optionally fixes page links/transclusions when moving without a redirect. * ShowAdsButton — Adds a button for reloading the current page with ads. * WHAM — Adds "quick tools" to a user's contribution page. |-|Site Enhancements= These scripts add new features (or fix broken ones) and are safe to use in your site-wide Wiki script files. Some of these can also be used personally but most are only useful when installed into the Wiki itself. * AjaxRC — Add button to auto refreshing recent changes and watchlist. * AllPagesHideRedirect — Adds a simple link to the top of Special:AllPages and Special:PrefixIndex that when clicked hides redirects. * AnswersEditButton, AnswersTalkButton, AnswersHistoryButton, AnswersNoDeleteLink and AnswersSearchLink — Creates/removes links to common pages on answers wikis. * BotoneraPopups — Accessible action links of pages and users when hovering any link with your mouse. * Category Sorter — Improves the way titles are sorted on category pages and shows all members on a single page. * Countdown — Automated countdown to a time specified. * DisplayClock — Adds a UTC clock to pages. Usually above the Contribute button but can be placed in the Wikia banner. * EditIntroButton — Adds an edit button which acts as a "section edit" button for the intro. * HeaderLinks — Adds an icon to headers for quick linking. * InfoWidgets — Adds real-time link lists of newest pages, recently edited pages and more. * Magic editintros — Displays banner intro text when in either the simple or WYSIWYG editor. Also, displays for section edits. * MiniComplete — Adds autocomplete functionality to various textareas. * NullEditButton — Adds a simple button to null edit the current page. * PurgeButton — Adds a simple button to the current page. * ReferencePopups — Creates a floating box displaying the contents of a reference when you hover over the inline citation (). (Like Wikipedia) * SkinSwitchButton — Adds a button for switching from Oasis to monobook and mobile skin and vice versa. * Standard Edit Summary — Adds a dropdown list of predefined edit summaries. * Tooltips — Adds tooltips with plain text or parsable contents that show up when hovered over certain elements. * Voice Dictation — adds vocal dictation to simple text boxes in wikis. * Voice Output — adds page read-outs. |-|Dev tools= These tools help in development of other scripts Editing Tools: These should only be installed for individual users: * AntiUnicruft — Automatically repairs script (JS/CSS) pages that contain magic invisible bugs. * Code — JavaScript and CSS code editor. * Less — Adds LESS support to wikis. * PortableCSSPad — Portable pad for writing or copy/pasting CSS rules in, with live-updating and other features to supplement Firebug/developer tools. * TabKeyInserter — Enables usage of key on code pages (.js/.css) * UnsafeScripts — Re-enables user scripts on MediaWiki:Common.js and so on. Wikia Libraries: Libraries that were expressly written for Wikia. They are Wiki-wide only: * Colors — allows you to adapt your addon's colors to the varying color schemes across Wikia * Preferences — makes your addon's preferences editable through a web interface * Verbatim — provides verbatim'ed code with an alternative to $(document).ready() General Libraries: Open Source libraries for JavaScript developers. These are wiki-wide only: * Rangy_core.js — library for selecting and manipulating text in contenteditable areas; Docs: rangy * Textinputs_jquery.js — library for selecting and manipulating text in textareas Docs: rangyinputs Dependencies: These provide common pre-built components for other scripts. They are either Wiki-wide or user-level depending on what uses them. If a wiki-wide script uses them, then they are installed wiki-wide. If they're only used by user scripts, they are user installed: * ShareMenu — Provides a menu for other scripts to put buttons, such as share buttons. |-|Talk Tools= These tools are for enhancing talk pages, forums, and comments. Personal Use Only: * RelatedDiscussionsModule — Moves the 'Related discussions' feature of the new forums to the rail. * Sine — Automatically adds your signature to forum and talk page posts Wiki-wide: * ArchiveTool — Script for easy archiving discussion pages in the wiki. * DisableArchiveEdit — Script disables the editing of talk page archives. * HideRail — Adds a button to the Oasis toolbar to hide the Wikia Rail (right side bar with ads/Recent Activity/etc). It also lets you expand the Visual Editor to full width like the Source Editor, and to make every page 200px wider than the default. * LockForums — Automatically disables replying on old forums on new forum boards. * LockOldBlogs — Automatically disables commenting on old blog posts * SignatureCheck — Warns users who forget to sign their talk page replies. * WallGreetingButton — Adds a button to the top of Message Walls that allows you to easily edit the top "greeting" area. |-|Wikia Skin Bolt-ons= These scripts are for adding features to the Wikia skin. Personal Use Only: * AdvancedOasisUI — Adds various links and buttons to Oasis' UI. * BackToTopArrow or BackToTopButton — It adds a arrow/button to the right corner of the Oasis footer that takes you back to the top of the page when pressed. * HideAdminDashboard — Hides AdminDashboard elements of special pages when viewing them as an admin. * SearchButtonV2 or SearchGoButton — Adds a 'go' button to the Oasis searchbox. * — Makes the "On the Wiki" menu fully editable Co-Installable: * AnswersAskAutocomplete - Adds the autocomplete feature to the Ask box in answers wikis. * AutoEditDropdown — Automatically shows/hides edit drop down menus when the mouse hovers over/away from the arrow, allowing for faster and more convenient access to menu options while editing in Oasis. * CustomGalleryButton — Allows customization of the button which appears below galleries. * FloatingToc — Turns the table of contents into a floating panel that you can place anywhere you like and that will stay in a fixed position to the page. * HideActivity — Hides content on "Special:Wikiactivity". * SearchSuggest — Adds suggestions to the fulltext search. * VisualSpellCheck — Enables your browser's spell checker in the Visual Editor Wiki-Wide Only: * AddNavMenuItems — Adds additional menu items to Wikia's Navigation based on the content of the page being viewed. * SpoilerAlert — Conceals the page and displays a spoiler warning dialog. Scripts: Part 2 User Management= These tools are for user management. Personal Use Only: * Message — Allows you to message multiple users at once. Can be installed either way: * ListAdmins — Creates a listing of the wiki's admins * RevealAnonIP — Unmasks "A Wikia contributor" so that their actual IP address can be seen easily. Note that the installation procedures are different. * User Rights Reasons Dropdown — Adds a dropdown menu for reasons to . * UserRightsRecord — Displays a list of users who have been in groups along with the dates and durations. Wiki-Wide only: * HighlightUsers — Customizable script for changing link colors for certain groups or users. * MessageWallUserTags — Add a customizable "tag" to names which appear at the top of Message Wall posts from specified users. * TopEditors — Inserts a list of the users with the most edits in the specified time (and other options). * UserTags or InactiveUsers — Adds an "inactive" tag (where the "Founder", "Admin", etc appears) to the pages of users who haven't contributed recently. UserTags expands on the idea to allow tags to be added based on the user's groups (like bureaucrats) or arbitrary custom ones. |-|Site Integration= Interfacing with other sites * Chatango * Facebook * Freenode IRC — different ways to access a wiki chat channel on Freenode * RSS — good for mirroring a blog on your site * LinkedinSupport — Provides a share button for Linkedin. * OrkutShare — Provides a share button for Orkut. * PlusOneButton — Provides a share button for Google +. * Translator — hooks into Google Translate * TumblrShare — Provides a share button for Tumblr. |-|Chat Extensions= * CapsFirst — Ensures the first letter said in any Wiki chat is always a capital letter (where applicable). * ChatObject — Creates global objects for customizing chat. * ChatOptions — Adds an options menu in chat that allows the user to customize the look and enable other chat based scripts easily. * ChatReload — Refreshes chat box for a certain time. * ChatTags — Enables users to customize their messages on chat. * MessageBlocker — In Special:Chat, grants ability to prevent messages from certain users from appearing. |-|File Management= These scripts are for managing the files that are uploaded onto a wiki Wiki-wide only: * ExternalImageLoader — Enables users to embed external images on wiki pages without having to upload it on their wiki. Co-installable: * DupImageList — Lists duplicate images on your wiki. * FastOldImageDelete — Makes the delete links on old image revisions one-click deletes. * FileUsageAuto-update — File namespace maintenance tool to quickly update uses of renamed files. * FixMultipleUpload — Fixes the "common editing tools" template on so it actually works. * ListFiles — Provides a form for querying the MediaWiki API and generating extensive lists of files and file data. Personal Installation only: * NoImageLightbox — Disables Wikia's new Lightbox loader so that clicking on an image properly takes you to its File: page. * OldFilePages — Changes file pages to the old non-tabbed style with some enhancements. |-|Creation and Deletion= These scripts generally help with the creation or deletion of articles. Wiki-wide only: Co-installable: * FixWantedFiles — Rewrites the useless "edit page" links to useful "upload file" links. * PageMakerPro — makes a more powerful menu for making new pages. * PowerPageMaker — makes a more powerful menu for making new pages. Personal use only: * AjaxBatchDelete — Allows for multiple deletion of pages. * FastDelete — One click deletion of any page. * MarkForDeletion — Automatically adds the template to a page to quickly mark it for deletion. * QuickDelete — Deletes all pages in a specified category on confirmation. Non-Recommended Installations Out of date= These scripts are either broken and have been replaced with better ones, or are just no longer necessary as the problem they solved no longer exists. * CollapsibleInfobox — For easily collapsing sections of . (Depricated: You should preferably use the mw-collapsible class instead) * DISPLAYTITLE — Template that allows users to change the title displayed at the top of any page. The built-in DISPLAYTITLE magic word can now allow any title to be used, so JS is no longer needed. * EditIntroButton2 — Basically identical to EditIntroButton, except that it doesn't work in Oasis. Use the other script instead. * OasisToolbarButtons — Adds action buttons (like "edit" or "move") to Oasis' bottom toolbar. * OasisWideMode — Makes every page wider. * Purgetab — Adds a purge tab to monobook. Use PurgeButton or DisplayClock/DisplayTimer instead. * ShowHide — Scripts for collapsible tables and divs. MediaWiki 1.19 provides the built-in mw-collapsible which makes this unnecessary unless you already have large numbers of pages that depend on this. * SpoilerAlert — Script will have to be rewritten to be useful again. * Twitter * UserBadges — Replaced by UserTags. |-|Unmaintained= These scripts may or may not still be useful but are in need of an upgrade or rewrite to become properly functional again. |-|Beta Scripts= These scripts usually work, but are still being developed. They should not be installed wiki-wide. * PowerPageMaker/BetaChannel.js * PinterestModule * TumblrShare/BetaCode.js * ImageAnnotator — Preliminary version. Adds ability to edit and view image annotations as found on Commons. Requires: Gadgets extension, use of Firefox or Opera browsers. Click "Expand" for a full list of all JavaScript and CSS enhancements. All JavaScript Gadgets JavaScript All CSS Enhancements CSS __NOWYSIWYG__ *